mine then, mine now-sasori x reader
by vendetta's curse
Summary: sasori's been your best friend since you where young. after leaving for the akatsuki your left to move on. what happens when he decides to claim you as his 12 years later? SASORI X READER
1. Chapter 1

Sasori x reader

_**Flashback**_

"_Wow Sasori! That's so cool!" a young ___(f/n)___ chimed as her best friend ,Sasori, played with his chakra puppets in front of her. A puppet copy of her danced in front of the young girl like a ballerina. Sasori made it bow and disappear in a puff of smoke, "awwww, Sasori! Can't you-" "sorry ___(f/n)_ __but I have to get home. Here." __ _(f/n)___ smiled as Sasori set the scroll into her hands. "Keep that. It's your birthday gift." With a smile Sasori headed home. "W-wait!" Sasori blinked in surprise as ___(f/n)___ hugged him from behind. "w-what I really want for my birthday is you. L-like my red haired guardian angel." Sasori blushed darkly a s he swiveled around and hugged ___(f/n)___ back. "I'll always protect you___(f/n)___. Don't worry, okay?" ___(f/n)___'s smile appeared on her face "okay!" with a quick kiss on the cheek ___(f/n)___ raced home happily, a red faced Sasori watched after her with a small smirk._

_2 weeks later Sasori had left the village hidden in the sand, branded as a traitor soon after. ___(f/n)___ forced herself into puppetry and her medical studies, trying very hard to take her mind off the whole ordeal. But at night, when she was all alone, she'd play with the puppet Sasori gave her and silently cry..._

_**12 years later…..**_

A 21 year old _(f/n)_walked in toher apartment after a long and tiring mission, she set her keys and purse on the coffee table and collapsed onto her bed, panting and slightly annoyed as her cell phone rang. "Ugh, hello?" you frowned at Temari's frantic voice "whoa, whoa tema slow down. What's wrong?" Temari took a deep breath "Kankuro's been poisoned by an akatsuki member, He needs your help." You shot up "I'll be there in 5 minutes." Temari sighed "okay, thank you _(f/n)_." _(f/n)_ hung up and grabbed her medical bag. _(f/n)_  then jumped out her window and jumped onto the roof tops of the sand village.

_(f/n)_ frowned a little and focused as she made a water bubble and pulled the poison out of Kankuro's body. She set it into the bucket of water and made another clear water bubble. "Alright, last time…" _(f/n)_ repeated the Action and with a gasp of relief kankuro relaxed. You smiled and wiped your forehead with the back of your hand. You turned to a nurse "separate the water and poison please? I'd like to make an antidote." The nurse nodded and left quickly with the poison water. Kankuro smirked "thanks _(f/n)_. I owe you one." You smirked, grabbed your jacket and bag "I might take you up on that one day. But till then, take it easy." _(f/n)_ smiled at temari and Gaara and headed for the door. "Which one of them did this to you?" temari asked "some guy named Sasori I think." That made you freeze in your tracks, _what?_ "_(f/n)_ are you alright?" _(f/n)_ forced a smile and looked over her shoulder "y-yeah I'm fine." With that she quickly left. Her smile washed away like soap as she walked outside, _Damn it Sasori…__where__ are you?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori x reader

"…_I want you Sasori..." ___(f/c)___ hugged Sasori close but frowned as he didn't turn around "Sa-Sasori?" Sasori said nothing as he began to grow, his clothes changed into one of the akatsuki jackets and he grew into teenager. "I want you too ___(f/c)___..." then everything became dark with shadows and the sky became full with blood red clouds. ___(f/c)___ watched in horror as Sasori disappeared in her arms like black smoke. "….and you __will__ be mine!" ___(f/c)___screamed as chakra strings tied her up and dragged her into the darkness beyond the set suna gates. _

_(f/c)_ shot out of bed, her body and brown tank top drenched in sweat. She felt sticky, hot, and scared. _(f/c)_  glanced at her clock, 5:01 am, she groaned and crawled out of bed. She walked into her bathroom and started a cold shower, she quickly undressed and stepped in. _(f/c)_ stood under the water in deep thought, Sasori never leaving her mind after all these years._ But_,_ I've never had a dream like this..._

_(f/c)_ sighed and stepped out the shower, her skin now pale as paper and her finger tips a faint blue. She wrapped a silk white robe around herself and dried her hair with a towel as she walked out. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, _(f/c)_ simply walked into her kitchen and started on tea, getting ready for work early.

…**.**

"_(f/c)_ -Chan!" _(f/c)_ turned around to see matsuri run up to her, "hey matsuri, what's up?" matsuri smiled " hey_(f/c)_, can I ask you something?" you nodded "sure." Matsuri blushed "w-well I was wondering if I could help out with the antidote for the poison kankuro was hit with?" _(f/c)_ rose an eyebrow "it's gonna be a lot of work." Matsuri gave a look of determination "I can handle it." _(f/c)_ smirked "alright, let's get going then." Matsuri grinned and followed after her happily.

The two walked into _(f/c)_'s office and got to work on synthesizing the poison to make the antidote. Neither took a break until 2 in the morning, "get home matsuri. I can handle the rest." Matsuri yawned and without complaint took her things and left. _(f/c)_ continued working until 4, a yellow colored antidote sat before her, she smile "finally.". _(f/c)_ filled 40 test tubes with the antidote, slid them into the scientific refrigerator, stretched and went home for some well deserved sleep.

_(f/c)_ woke the next morning with a blissful smile, _no nightmares, no missions just relaxation, I missed this. __(f/c)_  got up and made herself a cherry scented bubble bath and made a cup of tea.

After _(f/c)_  handed in the antidote and told Gaara about it she got her check and decided to give herself a full on spa day. She really needed it. _(f/c)_  giggled, cashed in her cheek and headed to the nearest spa and nail salon.

"Alright you're done." _(f/c)_  smiled as you looked at her perfectly done black nails (on my page if you want to see). She got up and slipped on her ninja shoes carefully, (tsunade's shoes.). _(f/c)_ left for her home after grabbing some new dresses and shoes. _(f/c)_ looked up at the night sky with a sigh, _Sasori...how come your always on my mind?_ _(f/c)_ frowned to realize she was walking away from her home and toward the set suna gates. _What the hell? I can't move my body!_ _(f/c)_ was forced to walk out the gates, everyone already asleep to notice. She walked to the point where the village was a blur behind her. She screamed as she was yanked forward and dropped onto her chest on the sandy floor. Finally in control of her body, _(f/c)_ stood up to see 2 akatsuki members standing before her. One had blond hair and had blue eyes; the other was fat with black hair. _(f/c)_ screamed out in surprise as she was thrown into the air. Her eyes widened as the fat one split open down the sides, _a puppet? __(f/c)_ was yanked inside and the puppet quickly shut. _(f/c)_ groaned, she had taken a pretty rough fall, she scanned the empty shell to realize she had fallen onto someone's lap. _(f/c)_ looked to see who's lap it was….. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat.

"Sasori…"


	3. Chapter 3

Sasori x reader

_(f/n)_ groaned as she sat up, her head hurt and her body felt like she was just hit by a bolder. She looked around to realize she was in some sort of bed room, it was rather plain really. It had 1 bed, 1 dresser, a desk, a window view of outside and a closet, an oval rug sat in the center. She was about to swing her legs over and think of ways to escape when she heard voices outside her door. "…she's smoking hot, hm. You're a lucky dude. hm." she rose an eyebrow at that "shut up deidara, she's none of your concern." _(f/n)_ immediately recognized sasori's voice. "Come on Sasori, you know you totally agree. She's hot AND smart. Hm" she couldn't help but blush. "Deidara….." _(f/n)_ bit your lip, when Sasori get's irritated it was kind of a turn on. "Okay, okay, she's your girl I get it. Hm." _(f/n)_'s face reddened and you quickly went back to bed, she shut your eyes and got into her earlier position. _(f/n)_ listened as the two walked in, "she looks so peaceful…" _(f/n)_ couldn't help but inwardly smile at sasori's comment. "I wonder if pein will let her join, she seems strong. Hm." Sasori stroked her cheek "I wonder if she'd want to." she couldn't hold in her smile at the feeling of his hand on your cheek. _(f/n)_ opened her eyes to meet his scarlet ones. "I could think of a few reason's." Sasori smirked "hi…" she giggled "hi…" deidara jumped in front of you, making her flinch "Hi!" _(f/n)_ inched back a bit "H-Hi." Sasori pushed him away "quit bothering her." deidara pouted "but-" "out." Deidara rolled his eyes, waved at _(f/n)_ and left. _(f/n)_ turned to Sasori to have his lips crash against hers in a shocking kiss, sending her on her back. _(f/n)_ soon leaned in and laced her fingers through his hair. The two soon pulled away, _(f/n)_'s chest rising and falling as she breathed heavily. "God I missed you." You giggled "trust me, the feeling's mutual." _(f/n)_ cocked her head to the side "you look so different now, hot actually." Sasori chuckled "and you are just gorgeous, beautiful art in every feature." _(f/n)_ smiled and hugged him, Sasori lifted her up on his lap and embraced her as well. "_(f/n)_..." she pulled away, just enough for their faces to be inches apart "what is it?" Sasori looked to the side for a second then looked her directly in to her eyes. "I want you to join the akatsuki _(f/n)_." _(f/n)_ was taken aback "w-well, I don't know, Sasori. To abandon my village, and leave my friends is a stretch. Can't we see how it works first?" Sasori glared slightly "for how long?" she thought for a second "a week's time. In 7 days from now I'll give you my decision." Sasori looked a bit rejected till _(f/n)_ placed a hand on his cheek and looked at him with determination. "It's not you Sasori. I'd go anywhere and do anything for you. It's them, I'm worried about. I know nothing about anyone of them. I just want to get to know them, kay?" Sasori smirked "alright, only one week. You take longer and I'll make that decision for you." She smirked "okay." Sasori leaned forward, _(f/n)_ did the same._ Brrrrrrrrr…_ _(f/n)_ blushed darkly as her stomach growled. Sasori chuckled and stood up "come on, after your eating I can introduce you to everyone." You smiled and took his hand "I'd like that."

Friday (day 6)

_(f/n)_ sat on the couch beside deidara as they both watched TV, just then, everybody walked in "hey,_(f/n)_. Since it's our last day to make a good impression we all wanted to take you to this really cool place we go to on our days off." _(f/n)_ rose an eyebrow at konan as everyone smirked and nodded. She shrugged "okay, let's go." Everyone stopped her "you might want to dress for a swim." That made _(f/n)_ grin, She _loved_ to swim.(bathing suit on my page.)

….

_(f/n)_ gasped as she saw the forest lake by the hideout (on my page.) "Oh my gosh It's beautiful!" hidan and deidara threw off their akatsuki jackets and whizzed past you "CANON BALL!" _(f/n)_ giggled as they jumped in. everyone else locked eyes and jumped in as well. _(f/n)_ swam up to Sasori who was relaxing by the edge, his stomach under water. "This is awesome!" Sasori smirked "glad you're having fun." _(f/n)_ leaned up to his ear "I've made my decision…aaand I'm staying puppet boy." Your words where coated in lust. You swam back a bit to see sasori's face a beet red. Everyone gasped in shock

"SASORI'S BLUSHING!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sasori x reader

_(f/n)_ sat beside Sasori as he tested himself "this is impossible, how can I be able to blush? I have no emotion." At this point you_(f/n)_ was a little hurt her boyfriend stripped himself of his emotions, how would she truly know if he loved her. "M-maybe your emotions only work for certain people." Sasori leaned back in his chair "possibly…" _(f/n)_ stood up and walked over to him "why are you treating this like it's a bad thing?" Sasori glanced at her then away. "Humanity is a weakness, too much emotion that holds you down." _(f/n)_ flinched back a bit "t-that's not true." Sasori kept his focus on the wall. "It usually is, I have no need for useless emotions. I can't afford to loose in battle because of them either." she bit down hard on her lip to contain her tears "s-so…love is useless to you? ...am I?" Sasori fell silent. Tears poured down her face, "….it was a mistake bringing you here…" _(f/n)_ took in a sharp gasp of pain. SMACK! Sasori's eyes we're wide, his cheek going a bright red with his head in the other direction. Tears poured down her cheeks, _(f/n)_'s face contorted in glare and your breathing fast. "I was an idiot to fall in love with you!" with that she spun on her heel and raced into her room. _(f/n)_ cried as she packed her stuff, _jerk!_ _(f/n)_froze as she found the puppet Sasori made her. _(f/n)_ threw it on her bed "KEEP IT!" _(f/n)_ snapped as she slung her bag over her shoulder and jumped out her window, _never coming back_. With that she raced out into the heavy rain. _(f/n)_'s heart pounded painfully against her chest as she ran, images of Sasori running through her head. _(f/n)_pushed harder and harder until she collapsed in the center of the forest , her chest heaving up and down and her legs instantly sore. It was all enough to draw her mind away from _him_ …_and yet_. Just as she started to black out 3 men jumped down and surrounded her. The last thing she heard was their perverted laughter and "load her up boys…."

….

_**Flashback**_

_A 8 year old _(f/n)_ giggled as she chased after her best friend "Sasori, wait up!" Sasori laughed as he ran "no way slow poke!" _(f/n)_ screamed as she tripped over a tree root and tripped. "Ow…" _(f/n)_held her leg in pain, her knee scraped and bleeding. Sasori knelt beside her "oh no_(f/n)_... come on. Let's get you to my grandma." _(f/n)_ blushed as Sasori picked her up bridal style and raced her across the village to his grandmother's. "Grandma Chiyo!" Sasori called as he burst in. chiyo ran in "oh my, come Sasori lay her on the couch." Sasori did as told and layed _(f/n)_ on the couch. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly as chiyo applied alcohol and a thick Band-Aid. _(f/n)_ smiled and stood up "thank you." chiyo smiled "no problem _(f/n)_. You are welcome to stay for lunch." _(f/n)_ grinned "I'd like that." Chiyo got up and made the two a p.b and j sandwich "I must go. You two have fun." _(f/n)_ waved as grandma chiyo left with a kind smile. _(f/n)_happily ate her food with Sasori. "Does it hurt?" you blushed "a little…" Sasori hopped off his chair and came to her side. _(f/n)_ frowned "Sasori?" Sasori knelt down in front of her, gently took her leg in his hands and kissed the bandaged knee. _(f/n)_ blushed a deep red but gasped a bit as Sasori looked up into her eyes , his scarlet eyes sparkling in promise "I'll always take away the pain _(f/n)_, I promise." _(f/n)_ gasped again as he got up and hugged her "I promise…"_(f/n)_ let out a breath and hugged him back, closing her eyes with a gentle smile on her lips. Thank you Sasori... _

_**End of flash back...**_

_(f/n)_ awoke with a groan, she frowned to find herself tied up and in nothing but a bra and underwear "wha-" "finally awake I see…" _(f/n)_ looked up to see 3 bandits smirking down at her like she was something to eat. _(f/n)_ looked around to find herself in a dark cave. She glared as the leader grabbed her ropes and sat her up "hey, girly. It's not very nice not to show eye contact when someone's speaking to you."_(f/n)_ spat in his face "rot in hell." SMACK! _(f/n)_'s head was thrown to the side, her cheek now feeling like it was on fire. "Bitch! Shut your mouth." _(f/n)_ turned to glared at him " ." the leader grit his teeth and went for another slap. _(f/n)_ let out a breath and closed her eyes, awaiting the hit. "What the-" _(f/n)_ opened her eyes to see the leader kill his own men then point his kunai at his own neck "idiot…. By even touching what's mine you've signed your death sentence." With that the man slaughtered himself and chakra strings became visible all over his body. _(f/n)_'s breath hitched an her eyes widened as her savior jumped down "you came…. But, why?"


End file.
